


In the Moment

by emmadilla



Series: Godstiel [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, BDSM, Bondage, Deepthroating, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Godstiel - Freeform, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Sub Dean, Sub Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilla/pseuds/emmadilla
Summary: Castiel takes time to simply be present and enjoy the moment for what it is instead of rushing.





	In the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 1 prompt: deep-throating
> 
> I know it's been a while since I've updated this series, but Kinktober gave me some motivation, so I hope y'all enjoy :)

Castiel circled the obedient man, kneeling on the floor. They were in a lull of sorts with the supernatural world, and so the new God had taken it upon himself to take him and his lover away so that they could really spend some _quality_ time together. That first night, their first time together after knowing they would have more than just a passing dalliance with each other, was filled with desperate, needy lovemaking that lasted as long as the other could. Today, however, was a different story. There was no need to rush, no need to experience every little thing the other could offer as quickly as they could offer it. It was time to stop and savour the experience, draw out the little pleasures and live in that moment. It was because of this that he had restrained Dean and ordered him to kneel on the floor. As much as he loved the man, he was far too eager at times, too easy to rush. He needed to learn patience, and Castiel would teach it to him.

 

With his hands shackled behind his back, his form otherwise naked, Dean Winchester was a sight to behold. Despite his diet of greasy fast food and fatty diner selections, his hunting kept his form defined and muscular. Even now, the ripple of the muscles in his back sang to Castiel, inviting him in, though he resisted for the time being. He loved nothing more than feeling his lover’s skin against his own, but there was plenty of time for that. For now, he relished the sight before him.

 

Eventually, in his slow circling, he stood right in front of him. Those lovely green eyes bore into him, beckoning him to touch him, grab him, _something_. Castiel’s mouth twitched in a half smile as he lowered his hand to his lover and ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. It was a bit of a curiousity, in and of itself, as depending on the lighting, it was able to present as anything from dark chocolate to dirty blond. But right now, it was the colour of rich cinnamon, medium tone with just the barest hint of red underneath. At least, that was what it looked like to Castiel, and he was a God after all, able to look beneath the surface and see the details underneath. Perhaps nobody else would see Dean’s hair like this, and if so it filled Castiel with a certain amount of pride. Anything that he shared with Dean that exclusive to them was special and sacred and Castiel couldn’t get enough of it.

 

Dean leaned into his touch, his eyes narrowing to slits until they closed entirely, a soft moan echoing in the back of his throat. He could feel some of his hair stand up on end, the sensation of being touched stimulating as his body begged for more. _In time, in time_. First, though, Castiel required selfless worship, and he knew Dean would be able to follow through.

 

With a snap of his fingers, the clothes on Castiel’s lower half disappeared. In its wake, he was clothed in only his button up white shirt, but he felt it appropriate. He normally didn’t like to completely remove in clothes unless they were about to join, and even then sometimes he liked to keep something on him. Not because he disliked his vessel’s body, no, it was more of a feeling of dominance, keeping some clothing on while his partner was completely stripped. Dean, of course, loved it, and so Castiel had no motivation to change that. With his lower half bare, his hardening cock rested in just the right position for Dean to take him into his mouth, which was what Castiel was ancitipating.

 

When he had snapped, Dean’s eyes had immediately opened, trying to get a bearing on what Castiel had done. When he saw, his eyes flicked only once from his Lord’s cock to his eyes before he leaned forward and sucked it into his mouth. Without the use of his hands, he was left with only his mouth to worship him, but that didn’t deter him. He had become quite experienced since they had gotten together, and every lick and suck sent Castiel into ecstasy. But still, the new God wanted _more_. Always more. Locking eyes with the man in front of him, Castiel took Dean’s head in his hands and held him still. Dean obeyed, allowing him to use him and his body however his Lord saw fit, and Castiel’s chest thought it would burst in pride to see his lover so willingly give himself up to him. He gently thrust in and out of his mouth, just enjoying the sensations, the heat. Closing his eyes for a moment, he just stood there, lost in the moment, exactly what he wanted. No rush, no hurry, just him and Dean and this moment. And it was glorious.

 

Slowly he began to push himself further, not so quick that Dean couldn’t adjust to what he was doing, soon enough breaching the back of the man’s throat. He gave him some time to adjust, to breathe through his nose and quell his gag reflex. Of course, he could have simply turned off Dean’s gag reflex, it was easy enough, but he liked it when Dean put in the effort. It made it _worth_ it, gave more meaning to his worship. If there was no effort on Dean’s part, then it lost its meaning, didn’t it? But in the months since they had been together, he had been valiantly working on deep throating, and his progress was wonderful. And now, now that they finally had some quality time together, now it was time for Castiel to truly test his limits, to see what his training had truly done.

 

As he fully sheathed himself in Dean’s mouth and throat, he gave the man a moment to settle. He felt his throat contract around him, and he was cautious, not wanting him to vomit, but Dean held on, fighting through the sensation. Castiel gently stroked the man’s hair, encouraging him without saying a word, and Dean met his eyes, determination shining through. He wanted to do this, wanted to worship him in this way, and he was fighting through his body’s natural defences in order to do so. And he was winning. Castiel could not have been prouder than he was of Dean in that moment. Even as the tears gathered in the man’s eyes, falling unashamedly down his cheeks, he only looked more beautiful.

 

He pulled out, allowing Dean the chance to gasp and truly catch his breath before he went at it again and again and again, the spit piling up until Dean drooled ceaselessly, making a shiny trail down his chest and pooling at his knees. He was doing so well, though, Castiel would not deny him the pleasure of continuing but cutting their activity so short. Instead, he started fucking the man’s mouth, slowly at first so he could get used to the sensation before he sped up. He used his mouth and throat, drawing out his own pleasure, and Dean moaned as he was used, happy to be of service. It was his natural position, one that he loved, and Castiel would never deny him that pleasure. Dean also knew that Castiel would pay him back in kind, it was only a matter of being patient, which his Lord knew he could do. This time that they had together, it would all be about exercising patience. It would be long and arduous but it would be worth it to the both of them.

 

Just the sight of the man before him, drooling helplessly, tears streaking down his cheeks, it was too much for Castiel to be able to keep it up forever. Though he held out as long as he could, the sight of his lover in such a willing position, open to him, was more than enough to make him spill down his throat. Dean didn’t miss a beat, either, his throat contracting as he actively worked to swallow everything he was given and more, cleaning his Lord’s cock preemptively. As Castiel withdrew, he followed after him, wanting more, but Castiel held him back. He had been a good and faithful servant, and Castiel would reward him for his worship in kind.


End file.
